


I'm Prawn To You

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frozen Yogurt, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Life after prawn
Relationships: Willa/Eliza, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells, bucky/wyatt
Comments: 30
Kudos: 100





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written simply because i'm salty Wyatt never got his fro yo!

Bucky pulled back from his hug with Addison and zed. Prawn is nothing like he imagined growing up but he has to admit he is having fun even if he does owe a lot of people apologies. He has started with zed and Addison right after the hug but the two have forgiven him in the way only family can, With a quick smile and a " its okay. ". They do however remind him of the many wolves he needs to apologize too. Bucky has been saying I'm sorry for the last thirty minutes but finally he only has two wolves left, Willa the alpha and her twin brother Wyatt. 

Willa is easy much to Bucky's surprise although that may be due to the fact that she can barely take her eyes off Eliza as Bucky speaks. Wyatt is dancing alongside Eliza and upon noticing Bucky talking with his sister wanders over. Bucky watches as Wyatt's eyes slide over him as if to gauge how much of a threat Bucky is before smiling at Willa and tilting his head towards the zombie girl now dancing alone. Willa flashes Wyatt a fang filled smile before sauntering over to the shorter girl.

" Uh, Hey. " Bucky stammered.

" Hey. ", Wyatt replied smoothly.

" I was just apologizing to your sister but I also wanted to apologize to you too. " Bucky stated.

" No need, we didn't exactly make it easy for people to embrace us. " Wyatt said.

" Still I'm sorry, and I hope we can be friends. " Bucky insisted.

" I'd like that. " , Wyatt said.

" so, will you and your pack still be attending school? " Bucky asked.

" Yeah, I think we will. Your towns amazing! I really wanna try fro yo! " Wyatt exclaimed with a wide grin, exposing his fangs. 

Bucky couldn't fight back a smile of his own, something about the younger boy just made him feel warm.

" May i? " Bucky asked reaching out for the others clawed hand.

Wyatt tilted his head in a way that really did remind Bucky of a lost puppy but then laid his hand in Bucky's outstretched palm. Bucky gave him his signature grin before pulling him trough the double doors of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Bucky walked a few lockers down, hand still clasped with Wyatt's until they were right in front of coach and his fro yo cart. Wyatt's eyes lit up at the sight of it and Bucky tightened his hand on the other boys before he realized what he was doing and quickly let go. Wyatt didn't seem to notice as he took in all the flavors.

" which one should I try? " Wyatt whispered.

" I like vanilla. " Bucky said.

" Two vanilla, please. " Wyatt requested. 

Bucky watches Wyatt as Wyatt watches coach scoop out two perfectly round mounds of vanilla into each paper cup. Bucky takes the cups and places one in Wyatt's waiting grasp. The werewolf moves the cup up to his nose and takes a cautious sniff before completely neglecting the spoon and laps his tongue over the soft serve treat. Bucky feels his face heat as Wyatt's eyes slide close and his body shimmies as if he is wagging a tail.

Bucky clears his throat before speaking, " So, do you like it? ".

" Oh my moon! yes it's so sweet! " Wyatt said as he finally picked up the spoon and starts to slowly eat, savoring each bite.

Bucky chuckles, " Remind me to take you to the fro yo shop in town. They've got a ton of great flavors. ".

" How about tomorrow? " Wyatt asks while licking his spoon with wide eyes. 

" Uh, Yeah okay, I'm free tomorrow. " Bucky stammers

" Great! " Wyatt says happily. 

By the time Bucky tears his eyes from the other boy his fro yo has almost melted into a thick puddle in his own cup. Bucky picks up his spoon and brings a dripping mound to his lips and as he does he makes eye contact with Wyatt who smiles around his spoon. Bucky makes sure to swallow carefully as he smiles back, vanilla suddenly tastes better than he remembers.


	2. Fro Yo For You

Bucky moves the small brush trough his eyebrows with a steady hand. Hes been at this for twenty minutes trying to get them as straight as possible. He doesn't remember the last time he was this worried about how he looks. He runs the brush trough each eyebrow once more before sighing. He needs to leave now to get to Addison's house , his cousin had offered to walk him to the wolf den to pick up Wyatt. 

Bucky steps back and takes one last look in his full body mirror. He is sporting his pink cheer jacket, a green button down that features tiny pink shrimps and tight jeans. He loves this outfit, its been one of his favorites since he bought it a few months back but this morning it feels less flattering. His phone beeps in his pocket and he pulls it out to see a text from his cousin. He informs her hes on the way before sliding the device back into his pocket and snatching his wallet from his beside table and rushing out to meet Addie at her house.

The walk is a short ten minutes and Addie is waiting him for on her front steps. Bucky takes in her outfit, dark wash jean jacket atop a dark green tank and dark purple jeans. Bucky thinks the colors should clash but on his cousin they just seem bold and beautiful. He clenches his fist in his pockets in attempt to calm his worries that once again he looks far too plain next to his unique cousin. Addie, finally glancing up from her phone, notices him and runs over.

" Good morning, Bucky! " Addie beams.

" Morning, you look good, is Zed meeting us there? " Bucky asks with a smirk.

" Thanks! and yeah he is. " Addie starts, " you look good too by the way. " .

Shes looking at Bucky in that way she did when they were younger and she knew something Bucky didn't but she doesn't say anything so Bucky thanks her as they begin to make their way out of Seabrook. Addie fills the journey with small talk about Zed and her other zombie friends and bucky lets his cousins voice and easy acceptance glaze over his nerves. The broken fence leading to the forbidden Forrest comes into view and with it Bucky spots Zed leaning against a tree just inside the sight line. Addison breaks into a sprint as if she hasn't seen Zed in a week rather than just last night. Bucky watches as Zed catches her as if she weighs no more than a pillow and his heart both warms and pangs at the sight.

" Hey man, whats up? " Zed says as he lowers Addie to the ground gently.

" Hey, good to see you. ", Bucky replies, he still feels guilty for everything that went down at school and the prawn. 

" You too. " Zed says, " should we get going, I'm sure Eliza's already beat us to the den. ".

" Oh I didn't know she was coming. " Bucky says.

" She wasn't going to but once I told her Addie and I had to run you by the den first before going to the movies she jumped at the chance to see Willa. " Zed says with a smirk.

" Oh. " Bucky says for lack of a better response. 

The rest of the walk is silent for him. Addison and Zed talk and gossip, which is normally something Bucky is quite good at but the closer they get to the wolves the hotter his outfit feels and he wonders if he can still shed his jacket or if he already has unsightly sweat stains. The cave opening comes into view and Bucky fights the bone deep urge to run back home. Addison walks in first with Zed's hand clasped into hers and lets out a howl. The howling response is so loud Bucky fears the den will cave in before they're completely inside but as they round the corner and the pack comes into view the cave stands strong.

Bucky's eyes slide over the many faces until a flash of a soft crooked smile jumps out at him. Wyatt's smile is directed at them from across the room where he is helping a younger wolf pup put her hair up in pigtails. Bucky is smiling back instantly despite Willa approaching with that stern air of discipline someone her age should not radiate. Eliza is by her side and seems happier then Bucky has seen her before. 

" Took you guys long enough! " Eliza teases.

" We had to wait on Bucky to get prettied up. " Addison says with a smile Bucky's way to let him know shes just playing.

" What can I say, Beauty takes time. " bucky replies with a confidence he doesn't really feel.

Addison rolls her eyes but smiles, " So are you guys excited for the movie!? " she asks Willa and Eliza.

" So excited! Eliza's told me so much about the theater! " , Willa says with a grin that makes her look like the actual fifth-teen year old she is.

Wyatt comes to a stop at his sisters side and howls in Bucky's general direction. Bucky stares wide eyed until Addie whispers in his ear.

" That means hello in werewolf. " She informs him.

" Oh! um, hi. " Bucky stutters.

Wyatt's smile grows and one of his fangs peaks out and Bucky swallows. Addison elbows him when he remains still and staring. 

" So where are you to off to today? " Addison asks.

" Bucky offered to take me to the fro yo shop. " Wyatt says.

" Did he ? " Willa asks as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Bucky didn't think someone could look threatening and bored at the same time, " yeah, after I apologized yesterday Wyatt told me he really wanted to try it and I took him to coach's stand but the shop offers more flavors. " Bucky answers.

" They have some really cool ones too! like rocky road and smores! " Addison adds.

" smores!? " Wyatt shouts.

" Uh, yeah. " Bucky says as he rubs the back of his neck.

Wyatt is looking at him as if hes the great alpha and Bucky both loves and hates the way its making him feel. He can see Willa glancing between He and Wyatt suspiciously and quickly changes the subject.

" Where are you four going? " Bucky asks.

" we're going to see that new killer clown movie. " Zed informs him, " the wolves have never been to a theater. " .

" Oh that sounds fun! " Wyatt says and Bucky's mouth opens against his will.

" Maybe we can catch a movie together sometime. " Bucky offers.

Wyatt shimmies excitedly while nodding. Willa looks as if she wants to protest but then Eliza speaks up and informs the group of four that if they don't leave now they won't get to the theater in time for their show time. He and Wyatt say their goodbyes as their family heads out. The den somehow feels smaller once hes alone with Wyatt despite the dozen or so other wolves still in the room with them. Wyatt turns to face his pack and lets out a series of howls before asking Bucky if hes ready to head out. Bucky nods and the two young men begin the walk back into seabrook.

XXXX

Wyatt asks him about the theater as they walk and Bucky gets a happy shimmy when he tells him about the candy at the concession stand. The shimmy is quickly becoming one of the cutest things Bucky's ever seen anyone do. Bucky mentions the many sweet shops and cafes around town just to see it again. Wyatt clearly has a sweet tooth and Bucky finds himself thinking of all the things he can introduce the younger man to. The fro yo shop comes into veiw and Wyatt looks ready to break out into a sprint. 

Jogging ahead Bucky holds the door open for the wolf. Wyatt thanks him and waits just inside for Bucky before they approach the counter together. The menu boast fourteen flavors and Bucky watches Wyatt's lips slip open as he reads each one. The lips pull back together and into a frown and sad golden brown eyes meet Buckys.

Bucky's heart clenches in his chest, " Whats wrong? " .

" I don't have any human money. ", Wyatt whispers as his cheeks pink up.

" Oh, thats okay, I invited you so its my treat. ", Bucky says and claps Wyatt's shoulders hoping to soothe his embarrassment.

" I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back ", Wyatt mentions.

" Dude, its fine, thats what friends are for. " Bucky assures.

Wyatt smiles and Bucky turns back to the menu to decide what flavor he wants. The cashier waits for both boys to approach the register before asking how they are. Bucky smiles and says good before returning the greeting. The young girl smiles and thanks him for asking before asking for their order.

" I'll have a chocolate vanilla swirl please. " Bucky answers before turning to Wyatt, " what flavor did you want? ".

" Smores please! " Wyatt replies with a wide grin, both fangs fully exposed.

The cashier sucks in a sharp breath and Bucky turns back to see her eyes locked on Wyatt's mouth. Wyatt must notice too because his hand flies up to his lips as they snap shut over his fangs. The cashier's face turns almost as red as her hair and she quickly stammers out an apology.

" I'm so sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable I've just never seen a werewolf before. " She mumbles.

" Its okay." wyatt insist though Bucky notices his smile stays small.

Bucky's hand finds Wyatt's and he gives a quick squeeze. Wyatt glances down at his hand before coming back up to him and his smile widens just a bit. The cashier has moved away to get their requested order. Bucky tells Wyatt they can sit at one of the outside tables and Wyatt nods before heading back out to grab one of the free tables. The cashier comes back with two heaping cups of fro yo and only charges Bucky for one cup.

" I am so sorry again. please tell your friend he is welcome here anytime. " She pleads. 

Bucky promises to deliver the message and then collects the cups she sat down and heads outside to where Wyatt is sitting. Bucky sits across from Wyatt and sets their yogurt down. The werewolf in front of him is glancing around town, wide brown eyes turned to gold in the sun taking in every thing new to him. Wyatt is grinning again by the time he looks back at Bucky and the older boy is happy to see their day isn't ruined. 

Bucky watches as Wyatt brings the purple spoon to his lips and lets the smores yogurt slip onto his tongue. His eyes shut in what can only be described as pleasure and Bucky quickly grabs his own yogurt and scoops up a spoonful and waits. Wyatt's eyes open slowly.

" I love smores so much! Addison made us some that first time she came to our den. " Wyatt says.

" Yeah she always carrys stuff for smores in her back pack at night since she started dating Zed since they have a lot of barrel fires in Zombietown. ", Bucky starts, " here, did you want to try mine? " He asks as he holds out the spoonful of yogurt. 

Bucky expects Wyatt to take the spoon from his hand but instead he leans across the table and closes his full pink lips around it. Bucky's not sure he isn't drooling as the wolf pulls back.

" Oh my moon thats so good! " Wyatt exclaims.

" yeah, vanillas good mixed with a lot . " Bucky says trough a dry mouth.

" Here try mine! " Wyatt says.

Bucky has tried the smores before and he honestly does not care for the marshmallow taste but he can't refuse the adorable puppy that is Wyatt. He leans across the table just as the other had done and closes his lips around Wyatt's spoon. Wyatt watches him eagerly and Bucky's stomach warms despite the cold treat sliding down his throat. He can't believe this is happening after all this time. He made it all the way to high school without ever having a crush on anyone and while some may find that weird Bucky always considered himself married to his goal of becoming a professional cheerleader. 

" Do you like it? " Wyatt queries.

" I really do . " buck whispers as he stares into Wyatt's eyes.

Wyatt's oblivious smile is all fangs as he talks, " Here you can have some more. ".


	3. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The den looks small in the movie but it seems to be in the side of a mountain so I assume that means it may have several tunnels and caverns that the wolves could use as bed rooms and such.

Wyatt was going trough his checklist to make sure all the necessary supplies were present in his new back pack. Most of the other wolves were either doing the same or already asleep early. Tomorrow would be the packs first official day as students at Seabrook high and Wyatt was super excited but also a little nervous. Life in the woods doesn't exactly prepare you for public school. They didn't even have money for supplies but luckily Addison got the cheer-leading team to pitch in and help the wolves out with back packs and a few months worth of school supplies. The cheerleaders alongside the zombies had dropped everything off that morning.

Wyatt had already been so grateful when Bucky had handed him his stuff but then Bucky had told him to check the front pockets of the Back pack when he was alone. Bucky had left him a wide variety of chocolate bars in the pockets and Wyatt had wasted no time in tearing into the smores bar. The other seven bars were now resting on the rock shelf that hung over Wyatt's fur pile. Wyatt is tempted to eat another one but he needs to be up early for school and a sugar rush isn't going to help with that. He zips his pack up and sets it aside just as Willa walks into their small chamber. Willa gets comfortable on the pile of furs across from Wyatt's before really looking at her brother. 

" Bucky give you those? ", Willa asks as she nods in the direction of the chocolate.

" Yeah! they're all different flavors! ", Wyatt enthused.

" Be careful Wyatt. ", Willa says.

" Willa " , Wyatt starts but is cut off by his sister.

" Wyatt, I'm serious. This is progress and I know not all humans are bad but Bucky is one of the main ones that caused a panic when we showed up. ", Willa reminds. 

" I know Wills but in all fairness we came on too strong and he was scared. Hes been nothing but kind and helpful since prawn. " Wyatt says in Bucky's defense.

" Hes my friend, so please try and give him a chance. ", Wyatt finishes quietly.

" Okay Wy, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt but if he hurts you he'll find himself on the sharp end of my claws. " Willa says.

" Thanks Willa! " Wyatt says with a grin.

" Your welcome little brother. " Willa says.

" You're only three minutes older than me! ", Wyatt groans.

" And don't you forget it! " , Willa says with a smirk as she rolls over to sleep.

Wyatt shakes his head with a laugh before following Willa's lead and lays down and attempts to sleep even as his nerves dance in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter but the next one will be longer and will hopefully be up quickly .


	4. First Day

Wyatt's first class is math. He and Wynter share this class and he doesn't mind helping her when she gets too excited to pay attention. His next few classes go by fairly quickly and he shares most of them with at lest one of his fellow pack mates. The fourth period bell rings and his history teacher dismisses them to lunch.

Hes lucky enough to share a lunch with his sister. They make their way trough the long line to collect their trays. Wyatt isn't too worried about finding a seat, if all else fails he and Willa can sit alone. As they head for the dinning area a howl sounds from a table near the back room and they both turn to see Addie waving them over to a table occupied by Zed, Eliza, Bonzo, and Bree. They pick up the pace to join their friends.

Willa is quick to slide in beside Eliza so Wyatt takes his place on his sisters opposite side. Eliza is asking his sister about her day and Wyatt can see how pleased she is by the older girls attention. He has just enough time to think they may be adding a zombie to the pack one day before Addie begins asking him about his day. He tells her about math with Wynter and how he wishes they had lunch together as well since his pack mate can get over excited and nervous in new situations. Addie promises that if anything happens to any of them seabrook high will have to answer to her and Wyatt still can't believe she isn't the great alpha.

Wyatt gives her a warm smile before letting his eyes case the room, instincts demanding he make himself aware of his surroundings. His eyes land on a table in the center of the room, its hard to miss with the amount of pink and green that adorns the students sitting at it. The Aceys and Bucky seem to be the focal point of the entire room but no one else moves to join their table. Wyatt gives off a small howl and the noise of the lunch room comes to a halt.

Wyatt feels goosebumps grace his skin in embarrassment but then Bucky is making eye contact with him and Wyatt can't hold back his smile. Hes never had a friend outside of his own pack and if hes being honest he never thought he would so who can blame him if he can't quite get over the excitement. The entire lunch room seems to hold its breath and even though Wyatt isn't sure how, he has a feeling hes broken a rule.

Bucky smiles back before whispering to the aceys before picking up his tray and heading over. He settles into the seat in front of Wyatt and everyone seems to exhale. Wyatt can feel eyes on them from all directions and has to fight back a growl. 

" Hey cuz!, not like you to sit with anyone other than the team. " Addie almost sings with a smirk.

Bucky gives his cousin a look and the two seem to have some kind of unspoken conversation and then Addie's smirk softens into a genuine smile and she gives Bucky an affectionate punch to the shoulder. Zed seems just as lost as Wyatt feels but then Addie whispers something in his ear and Zed smiles and gives Bucky a thumbs up. Bucky blushes and Wyatt wonders what hes missing. He opens his mouth to ask but then Bucky is giving him all of his attention.

" Hey, how has your first day been? " Bucky asks.

" Great! but I'm ready to go to my two elective classes. " , Wyatt replies.

" Which two did you pick? ", Bucky questions.

" Home economics and Gardening. ", Wyatt says.

" Oh wow good choices. what made you pick those two? ", Bucky inquiries.

" I really wanna learn how to make sweets and I love nature. ", Wyatt explains.

" I should have known that. ", Bucky says with a laugh.

" What are your electives? ", Wyatt asks.

" Businesses economics and dance. ", Bucky says.

" Oh wow! that sounds fun! ", Wyatt enthuses.

" Yeah and it helps with coming up with new cheer routines. Which reminds me, Addie was right, you guys were awesome last week and I'd love to have you on the team. ", Bucky says.

" Shouldn't I try out first? ", Wyatt quires.

" No, I've already seen that you have what it takes to be a amazing mighty shrimp. ", Bucky asserts.

" I'd love to join then. ", Wyatt assures, excited for anything where he can spend more time with his new friends.

" we both would. ", Willa contends with a suspicious look Buckys way.

" Of course, great! Can't wait to see you both at practice! " Bucky stutters.

Wyatt shoots his sister a admonishing look. He really does not understand his sisters dislike of Bucky. He gets her trust issues, they all have them after all the stories from their parents about being chased away from land that was rightfully theirs but Willa seems to get along fine with everyone else. Bucky has been nothing but kind since prawn and Wyatt as always believes in giving everyone a fair chance. Willa ignores him in favor of turning back to Eliza who is giggling behind her hand, Wyatt's not sure how Willa being so ill-mannered with Bucky is funny.

The few minutes left of lunch are filled with multiple conversations about class and after school plans. Bucky never returns to his table with the aceys and while he talks with Zed and Addsion as well he never takes his attention off Wyatt. As the bell rings for next period Bucky grabs Wyatt's tray and carries it to the trash before offering to walk Wyatt to his next class. Wyatt shares his next class with his sister but she has left already to walk Eliza to her next class so he accepts Bucky's invitation for company.

Zed and Addison are right behind them and Wyatt can hear them coo as Bucky holds the door for him before following him into the hall. Wyatt's intrigue in his friends odd behavior grows but before he can turn to speak to the couple Bucky is talking about swapping class schedules later so they can see each other more trough the day. Wyatt tilts his head in question, not that he wouldn't enjoy seeing his friend more he just wasn't expecting Bucky and he to be so close so fast. 

Bucky must notice his head tilting because he quickly explains that he wants to make sure Wyatt can see a familiar face often in case he needs help with anything. Wyatt's instincts are telling him Bucky isn't telling the whole truth but he sees no need to push his friend when the older boy has been so helpful to him and its not like it will be a hardship seeing Bucky more often. 

Bucky claps his shoulder as they reach Wyatt's classroom and tells him practice starts right after final bell. Wyatt promises to be there. Bucky smiles bright and gives him a wave as he turns to run to his own class.


	5. Cheer Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a wild two weeks with the current events of the world and my anxiety and stress have been sending me on some wild mood-swings so I took some time off to really relax and do nothing but read and watch old favorites. Part of that included finally rewatching Zombies one and then Disney had the wolf tales special Monday and I finally felt motivated enough to get back to this story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Bucky can barely concentrate on his team as the large clock in the gym keeps ticking and there is no sign of Wyatt or any of the other werewolves. His mind is flipping between concern and hurt, perhaps something happened to the wolves that caused them to flee Seabrook or perhaps the moonstone was damaged in the explosion after all and Wyatt and the others are somewere falling ill as Bucky cheers but then his mind keeps whispering that Wyatt never truly wanted to be friends with him. Bucky's mind paints a picture of the wolves all laughing at how hopelessly obvious his crush on Wyatt is and how he would never stoop so low as to date a human.

His mind is whispering about how he isn't good enough for anyone when Wyatt, Willa and a few others come running trough the doors. Bucky wants to rush to Wyatt and ask him where hes been, if hes okay, maybe even check him over himself if Wyatt allowed it but he doesn't even get a chance to feign annoyance because Wyatt is jogging up him.

" Bucky, I'm so sorry we're late. Football tryouts started at the same time. ", Wyatt says as he catches his breath.

" You're joining the football team!? ", Bucky yells. 

" What? oh no. I'm not but as of a few minutes ago Wynter did! ", Wyatt exclaims with a wide grin.

Bucky's whole body relaxes and he lets a cautious smile grace his lips as he speaks, " Oh wow Wyatt thats awesome! ".

" Isn't it!? she has been wanting to try out since she tackled Zedd last week! ", Wyatt replied.

" Wynter tackled Zedd? ", Bucky asks.

" Oh yeah, It was when you both were running for president. Zedd wanted our vote and offered to teach us how to tackle and well you should never underestimate a female wolf. ", Willa informs as she approaches them.

" Good to know. ", Bucky says as he swallows.

Willa glares him down and Bucky has to fight every nerve in his body not to break the uncomfortable eye contact. Wyatt thankfully takes notice and gently elbows his sister, who apologizes but does not look the lest bit sorry.

" Well, we're not to far ahead so take your uniforms from the boxes on the bleachers, the sizes are marked on the lids, and come join us once you've changed. ", Bucky orders.

Wyatt shoots him a beaming smile that makes him weak in the knees before running over to the bleachers. Bucky watches him go before he feels the eyes on him and turns to face his team who he had forgotten is here. Clearing his throat he held his head high and told everyone to return to their starting positions. The wolves are quick to return and Bucky successfully places everyone in their spot until he locks eyes with Wyatt. 

Wyatt in his usual purple and green was a sight to behold but Wyatt in Mighty Shrimp pink and green is a work of art. Bucky feels his mouth go dry and words escape him so he waves for Wyatt to take the place next to himself and Willa. Wyatt complies quickly and Bucky gives a detailed run down of the routine before starting the count off for the routine to begin. He knows he should have put Willa in Wyatt's place since shes much lighter and would be a better flyer but Bucky desperately wants the chance to feel Wyatt in his arms.

The toss comes and Willa helps him push her twin upwards and then Wyatt is tumbling mid air and Bucky is no longer aware of anyone else as the younger man begins to descend. He moves in for the catch and only Willa's low growl makes him step back to make room for the younger girl to capture her brother's left side as Bucky catches his right. Wyatt's grin stretches from ear to ear as he and Willa bring his feet to the ground for the final lap of the routine. Bucky has never wanted to kiss someone but Wyatt's smile is stuck in his head as they come to a close and he can't stop wondering if he would taste like the sugar he loves to consume.

The music cuts off and the team jumps and cheers at their success. Bucky has to admit despite knowing the wolves were quite coordinated he hadn't expected things to go so well and he finds himself praising his team far more than he normally does. They run the routine a few more times before practice is over and every time they send Wyatt into the air Bucky notices new details about the younger man. 

Wyatt tends to almost yip with excitement every time hes launched into the air and though both Bucky and Willa catch and lower him he always smiles at Bucky first before moving onto his next move. Bucky notices the solid yet lean muscles in both Wyatt's arms and legs and he wraps his hands around said appendages with each toss. He can smell Wyatt's cologne as he descends, a almost ethereal mix of cedar, sandalwood and honey that makes bucky's mouth water.

The alarm of Bucky's watch beeps informing him that its five and his team is done for the day and he blows his whistle. The humans and zombies snap to attention but the wolves all let out howls. The team laugh as some of the wolves look bashful while many just look to Bucky for his next instructions.

" All right team, its five o'clock so practice is over but before I let you all go I just wanna say you all did amazing today! Especially our new members who were able to pick up the routine so quickly. I'm so proud of all of you and I really look forward to my final cheer championship with you all this year! ", Bucky boasts.

" Now go on and get out of here and I'll see you all again tomorrow, same time as always. ", Bucky dismisses.

The team disperses, some heading to the lockers, some out the door towards their homes and a few form clusters around the room making plans with friends. Bucky takes a seat on the bleachers and begins to wipe the sweat from his brow as Addison, Willa and Wyatt approach him. Wyatt's hair is wind shaken from being tossed so many times and Bucky's body moves without his permission and he finds himself standing and running his hand trough the soft front of Wyatt's bangs to repair his signature wave. Wyatt nuzzles into his palm even as Willa growls.

Addie watches with a smile before speaking. Willa's growl still going as a undercurrent of Addie's words. Bucky gains control of his senses and pulls his hand from Wyatt's hair. The younger man whines and Bucky's whole body feels flush. He tries to focus on his cousins voice.

" Bree and Bonzo are heading into Zombietown for that new zombie musical and invited all of us, so are you in? " , Addison asks.

" I'd love to but I acutally was going to go see that new vampire movie at the theater. ", Buckys says, genuinely sad that he already has plans.

Bucky opens his mouth to say he can skip the movie today but Wyatt cuts him off.

" Would you like some company? you did promise to take me to the cinema. " Wyatt says with a soft smirk.

" But Wyatt don't you want to come with us?! ", Willa insists.

" I'll catch the next one Wil, I really want to see a movie, plus I know Zedd and Eliza will be coming and I really don't wanna be a seventh wheel. ", Wyatt answers.

" Wyatt, you know you're always welcome. ", Addie says.

" I know and I appreciate it and will defiantly hit the next one with you guys but Today I'd really like to see a movie with my best friend. ", Wyatt assures.

" I'd really like that too. " Bucky finds himself saying. 

Addison, the traitor, smirks at him over Wyatt's back. Willa is glaring at Bucky so much that he fears his hair may catch flame but she doesn't protest further. Bucky can tell by the fang worrying her bottom lip that she really wants to but instead she leans into Wyatt and whispers into his hear. Bucky watches as Wyatt rolls his eyes but then a blush covers his cheeks before he nods.

Their friends make their way to the exit, well all of them but Willa who hangs back a bit and as Wyatt turns his full attention onto Bucky. Willa makes sure Bucky can see her over her twins shoulder. She brings two of her clawed finger tips up to her eyes and then swings them his way in the universal sign for I'm watching you. Bucky is terrified but Wyatt is talking excitedly and doing that wiggle that Bucky loves and he forces himself to Hold Willa's gaze and gives her a stiff nod. 

The alpha's eyes widen in shock but she quickly wipes the shock off her face and nods back at Bucky who lets go of the grip in his jaw. She gives a final glance to her brother before turning to follow the larger group out into the hall. 

" Bucky, are you okay? ", Wyatt worries.

" Oh, um yeah I'm fine, uh we have plenty of time to get to town for the film so I'm gonna grab a shower in the locker rooms and change real fast. ", Bucky replies.

" Oh great idea! " Wyatt exclaims as he heads in the direction of the showers.

The image of pale skin, wet and frothy with soap flashes in his mind and he sends a thank you to whoever was smart enough to build actual shower stalls at Seabrook high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm trying to give Wyatt cavities alongside my readers lol


	6. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters and I hope you all enjoy it.

The theater is smack in the middle of the town shopping center. It is a beautiful pink building that is lined with a dozen multicolored neon lights. Bucky remembers watching the building rising up from nothing day by day as the construction workers did their best to get the job done before school let out for summer when he was a child. He imagines that back then his face looked a lot like Wyatt's does right now. 

Waytt's face is lit up in a childlike wonder and Bucky desperately wishes he could pull out his camera and take a picture without looking like a total weirdo. He settles for staring and memorizing every detail before Wyatt looks back at him. The smile covering his face when he finally does is just as beautiful and Bucky can't believe hes part of the reason its there.

" This place is amazing! ", Wyatt exclaims.

" wait till you see the inside. ", Bucky says as he grabs the younger mans hand and pulls him towards the entrance.

The neon theme continues inside the old theater with a multicolored carpet Bucky is convinced was made in the eighties and neon lights covering every pillar from top to bottom. The whole look should be tacky especially against the purple furred walls but its one of Bucky's favorite places in town. It was the one place that wasn't tainted with Seabrooks desperate need to be uniform with some preconceived idea of normal. He use to come here all the time before he started high school and its nice to be back.

He feels Wyatt's hand squeeze his and he turns to face the wolf. Wyatt is watching him with a soft look that Bucky can't quite place. He seems amused but there also seems to be concern in his warm brown eyes.

" You okay? You kinda spaced out for a minute there." Wyatt says.

" Yeah, I'm fine, just remembering all the times I came here when I was a kid. " Bucky states, " Come on lets grab some snacks before we head to our movie. ".

Wyatt's eyes widen and his nose seems to twitch excitedly as he takes in the vast selection the food court offers. Bucky is going to buy him anything he asks for even if it means hes broke for the next two weeks. There is only a few other people in front of them in line since its still early on a week night and soon they're at the front.

Bucky orders a large popcorn with extra butter without even thinking about it before he asks Wyatt if he wants anything else. Wyatt tilts his head in that adorably puppy-ish before asking if Bucky's sure. Bucky nods quickly and waves his hand towards the expansive menu to encourage the younger man. Wyatt studies the menu for a minute before requesting a box of cookie dough bites and a bag of smores trail mix. The young woman taking their order types it all in with a smile before asking if they would liked anything else which reminds Bucky of the most important movie snack.

" can we get two slushies please? one cherry cola and Wyatt what would you like? " , Bucky asks as he realizes he doesn't know what flavor the other boy may like.

" Whats a slushie ? ", Wyatt asks without looking at the flavors.

" Its a cold ice drink, or well, honestly its hard to describe but they are so good, trust me. " , Bucky replies with a smile.

" I do. ", Wyatt assures. 

Bucky has to swallow the lump in his throat before speaking again, " I think you would love the cotton candy flavor, its super sweet. ".

" Okay. " , Wyatt says with a smile.

Bucky turns to tell the cashier but shes already rung it up and tells Bucky his total with the same smile his cousin keeps shooting his way. " Great " Bucky thinks, " even strangers can tell I like him. " .

He carries the slushies and the candies and Wyatt takes the large Bucket of popcorn. Bucky watches as Wyatt dips his head into the top of the Bucket and manages to stick a pieces of popcorn to his tongue and curl it back into his mouth. Wyatt lets out a pleased hum before flicking his tongue out once more to caress his full bottom lip that glistens with left over butter. 

Bucky lets himself imagine leaning over and licking the salty substance from Wyatt's lips and walks straight in to a wall. He lets out a pained groan but manages to hold onto their goodies. Wyatt is by his side in an instance.

" Oh my moon, are you okay!? " Wyatt asks with one hand wrapped around the bucket and the other resting on Bucky's shoulder. 

" Yeah, I'm good, just wasn't paying enough attention. " Bucky grits out.

" Here let me take the candy, I shouldn't have let you carry it all by yourself. ", Wyatt insist as he takes the mentioned items form Bucky.

Bucky wants to protest, insist that hes not some wuss that can't concentrate on simple tasks but Wyatt is looking at him with such care that he lets him not only take the candies but lead them to the room their movie is showing in once Bucky points it out. Wyatt sets the Bucket and candies down in the seat Bucky tells him to and then grabs the slushies from Bucky. Bucky whispers his thanks and points to the cup holders in the arm rest of their seats.

Once Bucky is settled in Wyatt hands him the Bucket of popcorn and takes the candies in one of his own hands so he can lower his self into his seat. Once comfortable he throws a beaming smile Bucky's way before making grabby hands for the popcorn. Bucky passes it over with a chuckle and watches as Wyatt tosses a handful into his mouth. Had anyone else done that Bucky would find it immature but when Wyatt does it Bucky can't help but find it charming.

He grabs some popcorn for himself as Wyatt balances the bucket between them on the two arm rest before reaching for his cup. Bucky watches as his full lips wrap around the straw and begin to suck. His adams apple bobs as he swallows and Bucky's own throat constricts. Wyatt's lips quickly refasten around his straw and he takes a deep pull and gulps before Bucky can warn him.

Wyatt's fingers tighten around his cup and his claws sink into the soft foam as his other hand flies to his head and he whimpers in pain. Bucky moves with out thinking. He grabs the cup from Wyatt and wraps it in napkins before securing it in the cup holder. Turning back around he reaches out for Wyatt's face, making sure his pointer and index finger land directly on the brunette's temples. He rubs firmly but gently until Wyatt sighs in relief. 

" Sorry, I should have warned you about the brain freeze. ", He whispers as he stares into Wyatt's eyes searching for any remaining signs of pain.

" Its okay. ", Wyatt breathes out as he stares back into Bucky's eyes.

Its in that moment that Bucky realizes how close they are and out of instinct begins to lean in. Wyatt is moving in too, Bucky realizes and his heart stutters. Their lips are just inches apart when a loud noise alerts them to the starting previews. Wyatt jerks back as the room floods with the soft glow of the screen and Bucky's heart lurches until he notices how red Wyatt's cheeks are. The lurch is replaced with the blossoming warmth of hope and he leans back in his chair before offering Wyatt the popcorn.

Wyatt whispers thank you as he takes and handful without making direct eye contact. The first half of the movies passes like this. The two of them sharing snacks and speaking quietly but Wyatt will only look at him trough his unfairly long eyelashes or with a sideways glance. Bucky starts to worry hes crossed a line until their hands meet over the arm rest as they both reach for the popcorn bucket once more.

" sorry, you go ahead. ", Bucky says tilting the Bucket Wyatt's way.

" Thanks. ", Wyatt whispers and finally shoots a smile Bucky's way.

Bucky's heart feels as if its flipping at the sight. This smile is unlike any smile the other man has given him before. This smile is timid and soft but Bucky can tell its genuine when it stays on Wyatt's lips even as his veiw finds the screen once more. Bucky tries to refocus on the movie too but he spends the rest of it stealing glances at Wyatt and daydreaming about what almost happened.


	7. Crush

Wyatt watches Bucky's back until he can no longer see him trough the thick brush of the Forrest. Bucky had insisted on walking him home and he had been happy to spend more time with Bucky but also nervous. He almost nuzzled Bucky tonight. He had almost marked the older man with his scent. Wyatt is old enough to know how rude that is to do with someone outside of your pack without asking that person for consent first. Bucky wouldn't have know of course but the rest of his pack would have the moment they were all together at school again. That thought mad Wyatt feel a mix of emotions he wasn't expecting.

He feels the obvious embarrassment but also shame and confusion. He felt ashamed that he would even consider marking someone without permission but mainly he was confused as to why the pull to mark had been so strong. Bucky isn't the first person outside of his pack that he has had the urge to mark. He had been the first to request to mark Wynter when she had been working to join their pack after losing her own. The pull to mark Wynter as a friend, as pack had been there but it had been nothing compared to the pull that tugged in his gut tonight and he had no trouble remembering to ask first. All these thoughts swirling in his mind sends him running into the cave in search of his sister.

He doesn't have to run to far to catch Willa's scent among the others leading to their shared room. Thankfully the others must also realize hes busy since no one tries to stop him to welcome him home. Willa is in her bed talking into one of the cellphones they were gifted by Addison and the rest of her friends. 

" Willa, I think I screwed up really bad! " , He finds himself yelling without even saying hello.

" Eliza, can I call you back? ", Willa asks, " Okay, sounds good, talk to you soon. ".

Wyatt feels bad for interrupting Willa, he knows how she feels about Eliza but he needs his big sister right now.

" Okay Wy, just breathe and tell me what happened. ", Willa says as she stands only to pull him down on the stone bed beside her.

" Well I was at the movies with Bucky and ", Wyatt starts but is cut off by Willa's snarl.

" What did that scumbag do to you!? " , Willa yells .

" What!? NO! he didn't do anything! " , Wyatt whines, " I almost marked him! ".

" What? ", Willa gasp.

" I almost marked him, wills! without asking! how could I do that? " Wyatt pleads.

" Wyatt, come here. ", His sister whispers as she opens her arms for him.

He throws himself against her without hesitation and feels his heart slow as she wraps him up tight. She rubs his back and hair for a few moments before speaking softly.

" Tell me exactly what happened, every detail. ", she instructs and Wyatt tells her everything from that happened from the moment they arrived at the theater. 

Willa strokes his hair trough the whole story.His sister never interrupts and waits until she is sure hes finished before pushing him up to face her by his shoulders. He braces himself for scolding hes sure hes about to receive But Willa's eyes are filled with mirth and her smile is gentle.

" Wyatt, you did nothing wrong. Yes, you should be sure to ask for permission next time but these mistakes happen, especially with first crushes. ", Willa states.

" What? ", Wyatt whispers as his mouth goes dry.

" You like him Wyatt, so much so that your instincts took over. ", Willa anwsers.

" No. " , Wyatt mumbles.

" Wyatt ", Willa tries.

" No wills! I can't! hes my friend! ", Wyatt shouts as he jumps up from the bed.

" Wyatt! listen to me! ", Willa demands as she grabs her brother by the wrists.

Wyatt stills and Willa speaks slowly but clearly.

" Wyatt it is okay to like him. ", she says.

" What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore if he finds out. ", Wyatt cries.

" He will, in fact I have a feeling he'll want to be more than friends. " , She assures her brother.

" How do you know? ", He mumbles.

" I know because as much as I don't like him you're right and hes a good person. even if he doesn't like you like that he would still be your friend but that isn't going to be an issue because he likes you. " , Willa says.

" You don't know that Willa. ", Wyatt mutters.

" I'm pretty sure. ", Willa insists.

" How come? " He inquires.

" Because since that night at prom you're the only one of us he goes out of way to spend time with, because he looks at you when you're not looking and most importantly because I have pulled out every glare and growl I have to convey that he should stay away from you and yet he asked you to the movies right in front of me. ", Willa inventories.

" Thats why you've been so rude to him? Because you think he likes me? ", Wyatt asks.

" because I know he likes you and I'm your big sister and your alpha, Its my job to keep you safe. ", Willa declares. 

Wyatt is speechless. Bucky likes him. Bucky likes him and his sister knows. His sister knows and was trying to chase the other away to protect Wyatt. He shakes his wrist from Willa's hold and throws his arms around her neck in a tight hug.

" Thank you for looking out for me. ", Wyatt sighs into her curls.

" Of course, little brother. ", She whispers back.

They stand like that for awhile, just the two of them supporting each other like they always do. Wyatt eventually breaks the silence.

" I think I really like him Willa. ", Wyatt says.

" I know. ", Willa replies.

" What am I gonna do? ", he implores.

" only you can decide that Wy. But know that no matter what I will support you. ", Willa promises. 

" Even If I want to date him? ", wyatt asks.

" Yes. ", She says.

" even if that means you'll have to hear me talk about how handsome he is and give me boy advice? ", Wyatt jokes.

" Yes, Wy, even then, I pinky promise. " , Willa assures as she pulls away to present her pinky. 

Wyatt grins and wraps his pinky with hers. She grins back at him and he is so grateful to have a twin in this moment. They let go of one another and sit back down on Willa's bed.

" So,handsome huh? " Willa teases.

" what were you and Eliza talking about? ", He teases back.

His sisters face darkens and soon they are both laughing as they discuss their crushes.


End file.
